After Little Fairy Tale
by LuucJS
Summary: Regina wakes up and Robin doesn't know that she is listening a story that he is telling to their unborn daughter. But that, what will happen after this fairy tale is not for children. OutlawQueen smut.


**A/N: Hallo :) I need to say English is not my first language and I don't think it's good enough for writting but I decided write anyway :D So this can be a way how make my English better. I am sorry for all my mistakes! If you find some, you can tell me. This is my first fanfic here so I will be happy for every review and opinion. I have never written a smut but I can't shake this from my head so here ya go! I ope you will like it. Let me know ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time nor its characters. **

ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo

Regina started woke up slowly. She had had to fall asleep while she was reading on the sofa. Now, she could hear whispering of Robin's voice.

When she opened her eyes she saw his back as he was sitting on the floor next to her and she realized his words wasn't addressed to her.

His face was only inches from her visibly enlarged belly.

"...so The Queen met that Thief and they felt in love with each other."

It didn't seem like he had noticed she was awake so Regina decided to listen to the rest of his story.

"But like in every fairytale nothing was easy for them. There were many twists which destiny put in their lives." He stopped for a moment and Regina could see all of them in her memories.

"Fortunately, they solved every one of them so they could be finally happy together. They had a beautiful wedding where they promised they will love each other for the rest of their lives. And from this love they created their little princess."

Regina was smiling. She loved the way how Robin talked to their unborn daughter.

"You are that princess, honey, because The Queen is your mommy and I am The Thief. You are made from our big, big love." He whispered and kissed Regina's belly slightly.

"That was nice." Regina said quietly and placed her fingers on his shoulder.

Robin turned his head to her. "You are awake. How long?"

"Somewhere about Queen and Thief felt in love," she smiled, "but I hope you didn't tell our daughter that The Queen was actually..._evil_." the last word was said barely audibly.

"I didn't. You know I would never use that word because it's not true." He left his right hand on her belly while he reached up to kiss her softly.

"It is," she said, "but I won't argue." and kissed him again.

She don't know why but the memory of the night six months later – that night when they had made their daughter – came to her mind and she felt her blood circulated faster.

"Robin, I need you."

"I'm here. I will always be." The brightest smile came to his face.

"No, I mean..." Instead of words she grabbed collar of his shirt, pulled him closer and kissed him again – this time more passionately, more desperately.

"I need you." She repeated with low voice.

Robin understood, she could see desire flashed in his eyes.

It was a long while since their last time. Not that they hadn't had sex since they found out Regina was pregnant – they had. But it was weeks ago because Regina didn't feel good enough for that anymore and Robin would never do something what she didn't want.

But she wanted it now.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he brought both of his hands to her neck and with one of his thumbs he rushed over her cheek.

She nodded. "Yeah. Henry and Roland will be with Emma until dinner so we have enough time for us." She kissed his nose and added "Please."

"Oh Regina, you don't need to please me. It will be pleasure to pleasure you." he chuckled and then crushed his lips against hers in deep and long kiss.

They parted when they haven't enough air.

"But let me take you upstairs." As Robin took her into his strong arms she wrapped her hands around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

When they were in front of their bedroom, Robin opened the door and stepped in. He put Regina down right next their bed and started to put kisses on her neck.

Her hands were in his hair and his went down her back to her botty and up on her sides.

He hesitated and looked back on Regina's face.

"Can we do this? I mean..." he caressed her belly, "it has been long since last time. She is bigger now. I don't want to..."

"You can't hurt her," she interrupted him as she cupped his cheeks, "don't worry. She will be OK."

He nodded and knelt in front of her. "So you need to close your eyes, princess," he said softly with his hands on Regina's belly, "this will be for adults only."

Then he stood up again and continued right where he had stopped before. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and pushed it down her shoulders until it felt on the floor.

He wrapped one arm around her and laid her gently on the bed. His hands traveled across her body and she could feel the heat increased inside of her.

He continued with more open mouthed kisses on her neck, her collar bone, along the edge of her bra, between her breast, thru her belly and when he reached the hem of her skirt he pulled it down her legs and let it fall next to her shirt.

He take off her shoes and slid his hands up from her ankles to her hips. He did it slowly, so slowly that Regina thought she might explode.

She reached for him to bring his lips back to hers. Their tongues danced in harmony as her fingers slid under his t-shirt and pulled it up. They parted only for the second when Robin took it off and then their mouth connected again.

Regina held Robin's arms and lifted her back up so he could unhook her bra and take it away too. When he did it he moved his mouth from hers and put kiss on both of her breast before he take her right nipple in and sucked it.

Regina moaned loudly. Her breast were so sensitive during pregnancy that she thought she could come just because of the feeling of his tongue licking her nipples. And that was something what she didn't want, not yet.

"No." She whispered and her hand trembled when she touched his shoulder and pushed him lower. He understood and moved himself down leaving wet path on her skin.

He slided his tongue along her panties took it between his teeth and pull it down her legs. This little action made Regina feel so sexy and so wanted like she hadn't felt for a long time.

Robin's lips was pressed on the inner side of her tights so close to her entrance but still not enough.

Regina brought her left hand down and tangled her fingers into his hair. Then Robin moved his tongue on the right place and made Regina groan with sucking her bundle of nerves.

In that moment everything else - except her and him - stopped to exist. She was focused on him breathing heavily. He was licking, sucking and biting and when he finally brought two of his fingers into her she wrapped her fingers around the sheets tightly.

"Yeah." She moaned slowly as he pulled them out and pushed back in. He moved his free hand up her body to her breast. He knew she would like it this time. He brushed his thumb thru her nipple in the same time as he touched the soft spot inside of her. Regina shuddered, it felt so amazing.

"Do you like it?" He asked with low voice fulled with passion.

„Yes... just... keep... doing." She murmured between her whimpers.

Robin chuckled and continued with movements of his hands until he could feel she was close.

"I love you, Regina," he whispered against her entrance, "come for me."

And she did. Her back arched with a loud moan as she fell through the edge of pleasure. After few another movements Robin's palms caressed her whole body to bring her down from her height.

Her eyes were locked in his. This was so good but the fire inside of her was still there. She still wanted him. She still needed him.

He settled himself next to her and leaned to kiss her again, to let her taste herself on his lips. This made Regina want him even more than before – if it was possible.

She reached down to unfasten his belt and pushed his pants from his hips.

"Someone has not enough?" He chuckled but he was glad. He wanted her so badly now that surviving without having her would be nearly impossible.

"Just get rid of it." She said and he didn't hesitate to take it off along with his boxers and his shoes.

Regina watched him with hungry eyes and when he came back to her she touched his completely hard length with her palm. Robin sighed and closed his eyes as she caressed his member up and down slowly. She touched his balls gently and move her hand back. When she pressed her thumb on the top of his cock his breath stopped in his lungs.

"Enough." He take her hand away and whispered in her ear "Turn on the side."

She did it and he laid behind her, pressing his chest against her back. He sucked the spot on her neck which could make her crazy but what made her even crazier was the feeling of his erection pressed against her ass.

Robin took her tight up and rested it on his own. This was perfect position how he could enter her without any pressure on her pregnant abdomen. He moved his hand on her chest and she turn her head to look in his eyes.

"I love you, Robin." She said and he smiled on her.

"I love you, too." He replied and kissed her.

With that kiss he slid his length slowly into her and she moaned in his mount. After little moment she moved and encouraged him to start thrusting slowly. She lifted her hand and rested her on the backside of his neck so she could hold him in place as they kissed each other again.

While fingers of one Robin's hand were massaging Regina's breast, his other hand was on her ass caressing her tight down to her knee and back up.

When Robin hit the magical spot inside of her she moaned again and begged "Please... faster."

Robin did what she wanted and his own pleasure grew in him with every single thrust. She was perfectly tight for him.

He placed a little kiss on her shoulder and whispered against her skin. "You feel so good around me." Another kiss. "You are amazing goddess." Another kiss. "Oh, Regina."

He increased the pace even more and thrust harder.

Their naked bodies were surrounded with glow of their infinite love, with perfect symphony of their moans and with heat of coming ecstasy.

Robin could felt that. He was dangerously close to his climax and he wanted to give Regina everything what he could, give all of him to her.

He moved his hand – which was on her tight before – to her klit and started to stimulate it. Regina trembled. This simple touch was enough to make her see the stars.

"Oh, Robin." She cried with pleasure and dug the nails of one hand into his flesh and grasped the sheets tightly with the other one. Robin felt her walls clenching around him as she reach the orgasm. Her whole body was shivering and her cries become louder.

"I love you, Regina." He thrust few more times and came with her name on his lips. When he emptied himself inside of her he relaxed into mattress and pull her closer to him, not willing to lose a single bit of contact with her.

He brushed his fingertips over her jaw and kissed her softly when she turn her head to him.

"Have I said I love you?" He asked completely lost in her eyes.

"For the last thirty seconds? No." She smiled.

"Well... I love you, Regina." He kissed her nose. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

She shook her head "You are acting like a teenager, do you know it?"

"That's because you make me feel young."

"Sure." She laughed and move herself so she could rest her head on his shoulder and close her eyes. Robin was caressing her belly gently and they both stay quiet, enjoying this peaceful moment.

Then Regina bring her own hand on his. "I'm so happy." She whispered and looked on his smiling face.

"You don't know how glad I am for hearing this." He kissed her temple.

"I have never thought I could have you. Have her," she moved with their joined hands on the top of her belly, "and our boys."

"But you have all of us now. And speaking of boys... we should better make something for dinner." He was about to stand up from bed but Regina stopped him.

"We still have some time. It can wait a while."

"If you are tired you can stay in bed. I can handle it." He looked at her carefully.

"No, I'm fine. I will make some quick dinner when you will go to pick up boys. I just wanted to stay with you for few more minutes." She said and he wrapped his hands around her again.

"You know I can't say no to this." He smiled on her.

And Regina smiled too.

Because she finally knew how it feels to be truly happy.


End file.
